


Loki's Cookies

by Sarahmouse



Series: Holiday One-shots in Stark Tower [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Loki-centric, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really wanted to write a story about Loki baking some sugar cookies. So have a story about Loki baking some sugar cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Cookies

Loki had woken up from a nightmare, covered in sweat. He tossed back and forth for a while hoping against hope that he would be able to fall back asleep which of course was impossible. It didn’t help that with that slight thought of falling he felt as if he was forever falling even though the two types weren’t even related. Suddenly the sheets felt far too stifling and it took Loki several attempts for him to successfully kick them away. He jerked out of bed as if that would stop the downward spiral of his body and thoughts. 

For a few moments he simply stood beside his bed unsure of what to do or what he wanted. Loki stood there till his heartbeat slowed down a bit, till he felt a bit more in control over his body. He decided to do something productive which meant he would have to leave the side of his bed, more importantly he would have to leave his bedroom. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem but he was comfortable in a childish onesie that Thor had insisted on giving him. He certainly wasn’t going to walk around Stark Tower in that so he was forced to leave the warm fluffy thing he felt compelled never to be seen using and changed into black pants with a long sleeved green shirt, a signature look. 

Loki’s bare feet softly pitter pattered against the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. Sure the floor was shockingly cold in a way that made even him flinch just a bit but he wasn’t going to give in. He wasn’t going to let the floor win by going back to get something to protect his feet. Once he reached the kitchen Loki realized he wasn’t particularly hungry but he didn’t know what else he could really do at 3:27 in the morning. Sure he could have left the kitchen and found something to watch or read but he wouldn’t have had to leave his room to do those things. He needed to feel justified in his choice to change from his pajamas into something even slightly less comfortable. 

He started to open and shut every cabinet and cupboard in the kitchen till he decided on what to do. He would bake. Baking had been a way to cope before and it was something he definitely couldn’t do in his room. The measuring would give his hands something to do and perhaps his nightmare would be left forgotten by the time the baking was done. Every door with a hinge opened with a mere whisper. Loki would start with something simple, sugar cookies.

A bowl seemed to appear out of nowhere or maybe Loki had grabbed it faster than was strictly necessary. Soon enough the bowl was full of flour, baking soda, and baking powder. Loki started to stir them together and as he did he realized how quiet it really could be when the whole world seemed to be asleep. With a word to Jarvis some music started playing. The first song was about some magical baby saving the world simply by being born and Loki froze mid stirring motion. As if he could anticipate what Loki would ask Jarvis said, “I have been asked to play songs from this playlist unless otherwise instructed during this month. Would you like me to change the playlist?” Loki shook his head and continued to stir, “I’m sure this will be fine.”

As the song switched to something about a reindeer with a red nose Loki mixed in the butter, sugar, eggs, and vanilla. By the end of the song he was humming along and the batter was ready to be placed on the trays. Each ball of dough was rolled out into a perfect sphere all the same size. Soon Loki had filled up the first tray and placed it in the already warm oven.

“Isn’t it a bit early for Christmas cookies?” Though Loki knew Clint had probably dropped down from one of the air vents he was still startled. He hadn’t expected anyone else to be up and about. He glared up at the ceiling as if to reprimand Jarvis for letting someone sneak up on him even if it was his own fault, he was losing his touch. 

“Christmas…” Loki recognized that word from one or two of the songs on the playlist Jarvis had put on but he didn’t know what it meant let alone what it had to do with cookies. 

Clint walked to the refrigerator and started to root around. He continued, “Wait this is your first December with us, isn’t it. You...Christmas is...I’ll let Tony explain it to you. He seemed really excited about it the other day.” When he closed the door to the refrigerator his hands were still empty. He made his way from cabinet to drawer as if he was looking for something special. Eventually he got close to one of the trays waiting to go into the oven and before Loki could stop him he snatched one of the balls and plopped it into his mouth. “Not bad. I’ll have to try one when it’s cooked.” He smiled at Loki and grabbed up a few more. He practically jogged out of the room before Loki could reprimand him, already eating the dough he had liberated. 

Loki didn’t chase after him. Instead he replaced the stolen dough with new perfectly shaped spheres and exchanged the new tray for the one from the oven. He continued periodically exchanging trays for what felt like hours, perhaps it had been. All Loki knew was that by the time Clint came back and stole some actual cookies he could sing along to a few of the songs on the playlist. More importantly, his nightmare was half forgotten and no longer a concern. 

When each of the Avengers woke up at various times that day they found at least one rather large box of sugar cookies at the end of their beds. It wasn’t the first time it had happened and they knew, perhaps even hoped, that it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
